season_touchfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 19 - "Thanks, Papa! Hanabi's treasure"
"Thanks, Papa! Hanabi's treasure" is the nineteenth episode of Season Touch. Synopsis It was raining all day and class 1-D (Hamasaki Middle School) was asked to find out what their names mean from their parents. Everyone was excited except Hanabi who was worried about it. Acid was annoyed after reading a book about life and went to the human world. Hanabi's mother, Yua were having a conversation on the phone. She asked her mother who gave her name when she was born. Yua replied it was her father, Kaito who gave her name but she too does not know the meaning of her name. Hanabi wasn't satisfied about the answer as she has little memories of her father when she was only five years old before Kaito passed away.The other girls were worried so they asked their parents about their names and Hanabi found a general meaning of her name in a dictionary. The next day, everyone gave their reports. After school, the girls walked home and Hanabi explained her memories of her late father to the rest. The girls encouraged her to talk with her brother about her uneasiness which she agreed. Hikaru saw Hanabi outside of his school and invited her in. The others decided to leave after that. After explaining her uneasiness to Hikaru, he show a drawing to Hanabi. The drawing was done by Hanabi when she was young for her father and her father folded a fox origami as a present for her. She was happy about it but still could not recall memories of her father. Suddenly Acid appeared and stole the fragment located in the school. He then turned the fox origami to an Monster. The other girls arrived and transformed together with Hanabi. They began to fight against the Monster but Amulet Flare was hesitate to attack the Monster. She was punched away and when she landed on the ground, she saw the sliding water and finally recalled what happened. Years ago, Kaito took Hanabi to a church and he explained that her name represents brightness like her mother and hope she will grow up to be a positive and optimistic person. Amulet Flare was touched by it and with her new determination, she defeated the Monster by summoning her Nature Rod (for the first time) and used Flare Fireworks and a new Fragment was recovered. After the battle, Hanabi and Hikaru went to the church again and they both love their names more and thank Kaito for all the love he has given to them while the rest of the girls smiled behind... Major Events *The girls switch to their Summer uniforms/ casual clothes. *Kaito Uchiage appears for the first time. *Hanabi reveals her father is deceased. *We learn the meaning behind the girl's names. *Hanabi summons her Nature Rod for the first time. Characters Here is a list of characters featured in the episode (chronological order): Hamasaki Middle School Headmaster Hanabi Uchiage Acid Yua Uchiage Kaito Uchiage Neene Mei Tarano Momiji Kano Yukino Matou Mocchi Purin Uji Hikaru Uchiage Category:Episodes